This application claims priority under 35 USC 119 from Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2002-213356 and 2003-99952, the disclosure of which are incorporated by reference herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, and in particular to an imaging device to which an imaging-use lens unit can be attached and from which the imaging-use lens unit can be detached.
2. Description of the Related Art
In imaging devices to which an imaging-use lens unit can be attached and from which the imaging-use lens unit can be detached, such as a lens-replaceable single lens reflex camera, it is preferable to configure the imaging device so that foreign matter, such as dirt or dust, does not enter the inside of the imaging device body, when the imaging-use lens unit has been removed, through an opening portion disposed in a portion at which the imaging device body and the imaging-use lens unit are joined. That necessity is particularly high for digital cameras that import images using an imaging element because, when dust or the like adheres to the imaging element, the imaging element of the portion to which dust adheres becomes unable to properly receive light, and problems always arise in images captured thereafter. When the imaging-use lens unit is disposed with an imaging element, it is also necessary to prevent dirt or the like from adhering to a connector portion between the imaging-use lens unit and the imaging device.
In order to prevent the ingress or adherence of foreign matter, a video camera has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2-23170 in which an openable/closeable dustproof cover is disposed at the opening portion. However, in this technology, an interchangeable lens is fitted after the dustproof cover has been opened by the hand of a user. Therefore, sometimes foreign matter enters during the period of time from after the opening portion has been opened to until the interchangeable lens is fitted.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication (JP-A) No. 2000-241869, there is described an electronic camera device in which a transparent cover that constantly maintains air-tightness of the inside space is disposed at the opening portion of the camera body. According to this invention, foreign matter can be reliably prevented from entering the inside.
However, because the cover is also fitted at the time of shooting, there has been the problem that optical loss and reflection affect the captured image.
The present invention has been devised in order to eliminate the above-described problem, and it is an object thereof to provide an imaging device that deters foreign matter from entering or adhering to a predetermined portion of the imaging device, and in which there are few adverse optical affects, in a state in which an imaging-use lens unit has been removed.
In order to achieve this object, a imaging device according to a first aspect is an imaging device to which an imaging-use lens unit can be attached and from which the imaging-use lens unit can be detached, the imaging device including: a casing disposed with an opening portion for allowing light from the imaging-use lens unit to be made incident inside; and an opening portion cover that is disposed at the casing and is movable between a closed position that closes the opening portion and an open position that opens the opening portion, wherein, when the imaging-use lens unit is to be mounted, the opening portion cover is pushed by the imaging-use lens unit and is movable from the closed position to the open position.
A imaging device according to a second aspect includes: an imaging-use lens unit that can image light from a subject; a casing to which the imaging-use lens unit can be attached and from which the imaging-use lens unit can be detached, the casing being disposed with an opening portion for allowing light from the imaging-use lens unit to be made incident inside; and an opening portion cover that is disposed at the casing and is movable between a closed position that closes the opening portion and an open position that opens the opening portion, wherein, when the imaging-use lens unit is to be mounted, the opening portion cover is pushed by the imaging-use lens unit and is movable from the closed position to the open position.
In the imaging devices according to the first and second aspects, the opening portion cover is movable between the closed position that closes the opening portion and the open position that opens the opening portion. Thus, in a state in which the imaging-use lens unit is removed from the imaging device, the opening portion can be closed by moving the opening portion cover to the closed position. Thus, foreign matter can be deterred from entering the casing through the opening portion. Also, in a state in which the imaging-use lens unit is mounted to the imaging device, the opening portion cover is positioned at the open position so that it can open the opening portion. Thus, because light from the imaging-use lens unit passes through the opened opening portion and is directly made incident inside the imaging device, adverse optical affects such as optical loss and reflection can be reduced in comparison to devices in which transparent glass or the like is disposed at the opening portion. Moreover, because the opening portion cover is opened by the imaging-use lens unit being mounted, foreign matter can be deterred from entering the casing during the period of time from after the opening portion cover is opened until the imaging-use lens unit is mounted. It also becomes unnecessary to open the opening portion cover by an independent operation, whereby convenience is improved.
It should be noted that digital cameras, film cameras (silver cameras), video cameras, camera-attached mobile telephones, and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) are included in the imaging device.
The imaging devices according to the first and second aspects can further include a moving member that causes the opening portion cover to move from the open position to the closed position in conjunction with an operation by which the imaging-use lens unit is removed.
Here, a member that has an elastic force, such as a spring or rubber, that can urge the opening portion cover from the open position to the closed position can be used as the moving member.
According to the above-described configuration, because the opening portion cover is automatically moved from the open position to the closed position by the moving member in conjunction with an operation by which the imaging-use lens unit is removed, it becomes unnecessary to manually close the opening portion cover and convenience is improved.
The imaging devices according to the first and second aspects can further include a guide member that movably guides the opening portion cover along the casing between the open position and the closed position.
By disposing the guide member in this manner, the opening portion cover can be smoothly opened and closed.
In the imaging device according to the second aspect, the imaging-use lens unit can include deflecting means that deflects an optical axis of incident light.
According to the above-described configuration, because the light made incident at the imaging-use lens unit is deflected by the deflecting means, it is not necessary for the optical axis incident at the imaging-use lens unit and the optical axis of light made incident at the opening portion of the imaging device to match, the opening portion can be disposed at a free position, and the degree of freedom with which the imaging device is designed can be raised.
A imaging device according to a third aspect is an imaging device to which an imaging-use lens unit including an imaging element can be attached and from which the imaging-use lens unit can be detached, the imaging device including: a casing disposed with a connector for receiving image information imaged by the imaging-use lens unit; and a connector cover that is disposed at the casing and is movable between a cover position that covers the connector and an open position that opens the connector, wherein, when the imaging-use lens unit is to be mounted, the connector cover is pushed by the imaging-use lens unit and is movable from the cover position to the open position.
In the imaging device according to the third aspect, the connector cover is movable between the cover position that covers the connector and the open position that opens the connector. Thus, in a state in which the imaging-use lens unit is removed from the imaging device, the connector can be covered by moving the connector cover to the cover position. Thus, foreign matter can be deterred from adhering to the connector. Also, because the connector cover is opened by the imaging-use lens unit being mounted, foreign matter can be deterred from adhering to the connector during the period of time from after the connector cover is opened until the imaging-use lens unit is mounted. It also becomes unnecessary to open the connector cover by an independent operation, whereby convenience is improved.
It should be noted that digital cameras, film cameras (silver cameras), video cameras, camera-attached mobile telephones, and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) are also included in the third imaging device.
The imaging device according to the third aspect can further include a moving member that causes the connector cover to move from the open position to the cover position in conjunction with an operation by which the imaging-use lens unit is removed.
According to the above-described configuration, because the connector cover is automatically moved from the open position to the cover position by the moving member in conjunction with an operation by which the imaging-use lens unit is removed, it becomes unnecessary to manually close the connector cover and convenience is improved.
The imaging device according to the third aspect can further include a guide member that movably guides the connector cover along the casing between the open position and the cover position.
By disposing the guide member in this manner, the connector cover can be smoothly opened and closed.
The imaging devices according to the first, second and third aspects can further include transmitting means that can transmit imaged image information to an external device, whereby high convenience can be obtained.